


Lies from a demon

by RedNRainy



Series: Bills return to the boiling Ises [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Owl house - Fandom
Genre: AU?, Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen, Kinda, This thing has like 3 characters and ones only mentioned, lily does a stupid, theroy exploration, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Lillith never meant to hurt  her sister she never meant to Hurt anyone. She’d never even have thought about using that damnd scroll if it weren’t for a certain 3 sided demon(NOW WITH ART WORK)
Series: Bills return to the boiling Ises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988254
Kudos: 8





	Lies from a demon

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this rolling around in my head for awhile. This so sorta a prequel to another story I’m writing but like it’s stand alone enough for me to go Ahead and post it

Lilith fell face first onto her bed. With a tired groan she wrapped herself up in her blankets.  
Sleep usually didn't come easy to her but the sheer exhaustion of training with her sister took over and she was fast asleep in minutes.  
When she opened her eyes again she was in the forest outside her home.She was never out here alone Eda must be around here somewhere.  
“Hello?”  
Her voice didnt carry, in fact it sounded like she was underwater.  
“Eda?”  
She heard a shirl high laughter. The color melted out of the land. With a bright flash of blue A glowing yellow triangle with a black bow tie and hat.  
“WEll well well well” it said as it floated around her head.  
“who…? Are you?”  
“Names bill!”  
He extended his little hand  
She slaped the hand  
“what do you want?”  
“well Raven i want to help you!”  
“you..You do?”  
“you wanna join the emperor's coven right?”  
Lilith nodded  
“well hate to break to ya but Your sisters gonna win”  
“i know…”  
“What if i could help you take away her powers”  
“what! I cant do that i cant ruin her future”  
“oh dont worry it will only be for a short while”

I don’t know about this...”

“Oh come on Raven you deserve this! Are you really gonna let your sister take another thing away from you!?”

“Fine i'll do it”

She shook bills hand.  
And we all know what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me while ago that bill would have still been alive when Lilly cursed her sister actually assuming that there where born a few years after the emperor established his coven system eda would of been cursed around the time the portal was built. Do with that info what you will.


End file.
